Murderous Past
by Maria65
Summary: She had seen a lot of Keyara, had seen different sides of her...but seeing this side of her...what HE did with her body. Even she hadn't expected how he used her body, what he did with her body and the pain she was inflicted while under his control. Willow knew a lot about Keyara, yet it seems there is still more for her to learn. Willow belongs to Entr0py, Rated T for violence.


The rain pattered lightly on the black haired, red eyes Homs; who groaned slightly as she awoke. Where was she? She didn't know but the familiar gray sky told her she wasn't in Makna, nor was she at Eryth Sea. She waited for her other senses to return after her sight cleared; hearing, smell, touch and taste. She sat up, rubbing her head as she did; looking around as she realized it was the Bionis leg. 

_'Why am I here?'_ She thought, slowly standing giving off a small groan as her body protested the movement. She looked around once she was fully standing, wondering why everything seemed so...dreary. She noticed the others weren't around and suddenly had an uneasy feeling in her gut. 

_'I don't like the looks of this...where is everyone?'_ The woman thought, grabbing her sword she began to look for the others. _'Think Willow, think. Where were we before I woke here on the Bionis Leg?'_ The woman, Willow, thought; trying to remember where she and the group were heading. 

_'We had just defeated Keyara being controlled by Zanza, seen her Tower and undergone her trial, seen a brief glimpse of her past as a spirit.'_ Willow growled, unable to remember what had recently happened. _'Keyara had been unable to control the ether lately due to her violent outburst at Prison Island. Weren't we headed to the Machina Village to see if Venea or Linada could help?'_ Willow thought before she heard what sounded like ether being let off. 

"Could that be Melia or Keyara?" Willow asked herself as she stopped, only to head in the direction of the sound, hearing it being fired off again. As she neared, ether blasted past her shocking her as she realized she didn't feel any pain or wind from the close attack. "Don't tell me…" Willow trailed off as she realized there was only one reason she didn't feel anything. 

"Are you scared?" A voice asked and Willow turned around, seeing someone who looked like Keyara, yet different. The woman had long black hair in a ponytail, wearing a black shirt with a dark blue vest over the shirt, black pants and brown boots. Willow cocked a brow...this looked like Keyara back when she first became mortal...but what was wrong with her voice? 

She heard movement off to her right and spun, only to see a Homs who currently held a large sword in one hand. His other arm was torn, shredded and bleeding; there was no way he could use it. "Why Keyara?!" The blonde man shouted, blue eyes burning in anger. He looked similar to Shulk except his hair was a little longer and his skin was darker. 

Keyara chuckled making Willows skin crawl...she recognized that chuckle. "You inferior beings are all that stand between me and a new world." Keyara said, the echo behind her voice more present and Willows eyes widened. "Zanza…" She mumbled right as Keyara slashed at the Homs, killing him before incinerating him body with ether. 

As he fell, Keyara scoffed and looked at her sword; watching as the rain slowly washed the blood away. "Not even a challenge," Keyara mumbled, yet Willow heard as she turned slightly horrified eyes to her. "just like Meyneth. Wouldn't you agree Keyara?" She asked herself, confusing Willow. 

**"Stop it, leave my body! Please! I beg of you!"** Willow heard a voice shout, her eyes widened as she realized Keyara was trapped within her own body. _'He made her body a prison, had such control she couldn't fight him off.'_ Willow thought, face slowly returning to its neutral expression. Keyara walked off and Willow was about to follow when suddenly everything began spinning. She gripped her head tightly as everything began to blur, the world faded away and soon darkness consumed her vision.

 **Later:** Willow felt her body being moved, was someone carrying her? "Oi, I think she's wakin' up." A gruff voice said making Willow open her eyes and look up, seeing Reyn was carrying her. "Good afternoon sleepy." Reyn chuckled, yet Willow remained unfazed. 

"Put me down Reyn." Willow stated and Reyn did as asked. Willow looked around once her feet touched the ground, humming. Looks like they reached the Machina Village after all. "Where is Keyara?" Willow asked, turning toward the others. 

Sharla spoke as she came down from upstairs in Junks, looking at her with a smile. "Looks like your awake, you and Keyara gave everyone a scare when you both fainted before we entered Junks." Sharla explained, making Willow hum in confusion...both her and Keyara fainted? "Is everything okay with Keyara?" Alvis asked from beside Willow. 

Sharla nodded, heading down the rest of the steps; stopping before the group. "She'll be fine, she had a lot of ether still built up within her body from when she was recovering and her body didn't have time to disperse of it." Sharla explained and they all sighed in relief. "So, she'll be okay?" Melia asked before it seemed Riki could. 

"Yes, like I said, she will be fine. We're helping her body disperse of the old ether so I suggest everyone take care." Sharla said, rubbing her neck. "With how much old ether is in her, we might just be getting more insight on her past with the forced dispersion we're doing." She warned, brown eyes curious but also worried. 

Everyone nodded before leaving, except Willow who asked if she could see Keyara. Sharla said it was fine but she was still sleeping, so try to stay quiet. Willow nodded before heading upstairs to check on Keyara, seeing her still asleep on the bed like Sharla had said. 

She walked over, seeing Linada was busy typing away on the computer. Stopping by Keyara, she noticed how much paler she was, the dark bags under eyes eyes...she also noticed the gloves had been pushed down, allowing the scar covered arms to be examined. Seeing them almost made Willow flinch, all those scars were a reminder of how she protected them, how she stopped or used ether...a reminder of her last resort to remove Zanza.

Why hadn't she tried to rid of him in the beginning? Was his control so strong in the past, that she never had time to regain control and use Ether Release? Willow sighed and laid a hand against Keyara's cheek gently. "Keyara, when you wake, I have a lot of questions to ask." Willow said before she turned to leave. _'I will wait until you are fully rested and recovered.'_ Willow thought, leaving Junks to join the others outside; where there was no rain.

 **So...I know this is short but bear with me. ^^; I've hit really bad writer's block and I'm trying to get out of it but...eh...not sure it's working.**  
 **Me and my friend Entr0py were talking about how Willow has seen some of Keyara's past and has seen Keyara possessed during current time so me and Entr0py spoke about how cool and different it'd be if Willow saw Keyara's past...but with a twist. Keyara is the past...but possessed by Zanza and seeing a little of just how murderous she was...as well as admitting to killing Meyneth. So, sorry if it'd so short. I tried to make it longer and interesting. Hope ya'll enjoyed the story though. ^^**


End file.
